


命运之火

by Pulu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, 巫师3, 猎魔人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulu/pseuds/Pulu
Summary: #文章尽量不脱离原著的设定，和角色成长历程。#两位女主角的性格特点为游戏和小说糅合，故事是闺蜜二人组的相识与情感的发展（第一次南北战役前夕），魔改百合。#现有资源：小说6卷，巫师3设定集，巫师3游戏本体。还没读完小说，故事肯定有bug，望见谅。
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, 叶奈法/特莉丝, 叶妮芙/特莉丝
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一章    命运之火

**Author's Note:**

> #文章尽量不脱离原著的设定，和角色成长历程。  
> #两位女主角的性格特点为游戏和小说糅合，故事是闺蜜二人组的相识与情感的发展（第一次南北战役前夕），魔改百合。  
> #现有资源：小说6卷，巫师3设定集，巫师3游戏本体。还没读完小说，故事肯定有bug，望见谅。

男孩手中紧紧抓着钱币在人群中灵巧的穿梭着，乌黑的眼睛滴溜溜的转动，不时打量身边的每一个人，他快速的跑过一个杂货摊，撞倒了几个摆在摊子上的小东西，引起了惊叫和谩骂声，而后却又慢慢退了回来。  
“女士！女士！叶奈法女士！”  
站在摊子前像是搜刮东西一般的黑发女人叶奈法穿着一身仅有黑白色调的衣服，那皮制的衣服紧紧的包裹着她的身体，凹凸有致的曲线让人移不开眼，脖子上挂着的丝绸缎带，猫铃铛一样垂下一颗六芒星。  
听到稚嫩的呼喊声响起，叶奈法皱着眉回过头来，视线范围内却没发现有人。  
“叶奈法女士，叶奈法女士，不好了！”  
声音再度响起来，叶奈法这次低下了头，卷曲的黑色长发微微盖住了她的眼睛。  
“您的房间着火了！！！”  
  
  
  
天球交汇后的一段时间，在怪物专家‘猎魔人’和人类手段的进步下，人类终于将怪物赶出了自己家的大门口，然而这并不代表这些异生物已经消失，夜晚降临之时，人类始终会沉浸在永远的恐惧之中。如果仅仅是这样，吟游诗人也许还会歌颂一下人类社会团结一心的美好，可惜，短暂的平和，换来的是军队之间的战争。  
  
怪物、战争、种族，是现在这个世界永恒的话题。  
  
  
从温格堡到诺维格瑞可不是个小距离，就算用上传送魔法，也避免不了偶尔走在森林的路上面临不知从哪里窜出来的食腐魔或沼泽沿海上那群水鬼，叶奈法做好了打算，在范格堡开始收集所有能派上用场的东西。  
其中包括之前游离其他城市无意中找到的稀有魔法书，现在它们正零零散散的堆在自己的旅馆房间里，噢，不，或者说是死于一场大火内。  
耳边是旅馆老板和一名红发女人的大声争执，眼前是从窗口里冒出的浓浓黑烟，叶奈法努力的控制自己的情绪，但是从她冷着的一张脸来看，让人更不敢接近了。  
“纵火？我可不认为为了那个破花盆不砸死人的行为叫纵火！”  
“巫师女士，没有人会为了救人，用火球攻击花盆。”  
那女术士的脸唰的一下红了个通透，急急忙忙的解释起来。  
“我承认这个魔法还不太完善，但是，我可是救了一个人，难不成这房间会比命更珍贵？”  
旅馆老板斜着眼看了一眼险些被花盆砸中的农民，有点不以为然的小声嘀咕了一句。  
“也许就是这样...”  
“什.....么.？！”  
红发女术士有些生气，领教过她的火球的旅馆老板吓得往后缩了缩，目光闪躲的时候正巧看到了叶奈法。  
“我的女士！您可是回来了。”  
不仅回来了，已经站在这里听你们废话很久了。  
当然叶奈法没有说出来，因为她的低气压已经不用语言表达这种方式去画蛇添足了。  
“多久扑灭的火？”  
“只用了一小会时间，女士。”旅馆老板堆笑的脸让红发女术士恶狠狠的剐了他一眼。“这位女巫师的火球产生的火星喷溅进了您的房间，我们就采取了最快的措施。”  
“那点火星本不应该让火势变得这么强烈的！”红发女术士打断了商人的话。“只是....”  
“只是我的房间里堆满了稀有的魔法书，而那些魔法书又是从世界各地收集来的？”叶奈法紫色的眼眸闪着冰冷的光芒，看向了红发的罪魁祸首。  
“我真的很抱歉。”红发女术士的眉头微微上颦，表情诚挚让人开不了口责罚她。  
从她的带着点天真的表情上，叶奈法看不出红发女术士的想法，也不想为了这点小事读心，她双手叉腰盯着女术士看了一会，忽然想起了什么，转头朝一旁的旅馆老板开口。  
“这件事我自己来处理。”  
不等旅馆老板回答，又转过头来面向红发女术士，冷色的紫眸眯起来，像是天空划过的闪电，红发女术士紧张的眨了眨眼。  
“跟我上来。”  
  
  
房间里的红色地毯被烧的焦黑，墙面和地面还留着湿漉漉的水，两个女术士同时捂住了口鼻，往后退了一步，高跟鞋敲在地面上溅起了小水花。  
叶奈法四处张望了一下，珍贵的书都被她收到了箱子里，衣服和饰品都没有受到波及，主要烧毁的地方还在正中间的地毯处。  
损失并不大，不如说无关紧要。  
“还好吗？”红发女术士担心的把头探过来，在她接近叶奈法的一瞬间，刺鼻的烧焦味道仿佛消失了，取而代之的是紫丁香和醋栗的味道。  
“看起来不太好。”  
两个人走出了令人难以呼吸的房间，叶奈法紫色的眼睛这次没有选择和红发女术士对视。  
“该怎么称呼你？”  
“特莉丝·梅莉葛德，叫我特莉丝就好。”  
“温格堡的叶奈法。”  
“叶奈法，对此给你带来的影响我感到非常抱歉。”特莉丝按了按自己的太阳穴，好似对此也感到颇为苦恼。“如果能做什么作为补偿....”  
“那个魔法。”  
叶奈法打断了特莉丝的话，她张开手掌又回握了两下。“是火球？能再让我看看吗？”  
特莉丝有点搞不懂眼前黑发女人的思维，只好点点头。“但不能是这儿。”  
旅馆后面有一片空白场地，特莉丝站在一头，手里的火焰正跃动着，火光让她的红色头发更加的鲜艳，也让她有点焦虑的表情更加明显。另一头站着叶奈法，她开始吟唱几个音节，一层几乎透明的魔法物质由她身侧展开，渐渐的成为一个凹进去的半圆，她大声喊了特莉丝的名字，并告诉她可以进行攻击。  
火球在特莉丝的控制下朝着叶奈法攻过去，在接触到叶奈法的魔法后就消失不见，好似这骇人的火从未燃起过，特莉丝愣了一下，虽然自己没有认真的施术，可她承认自己的确小看了叶奈法，对面这个全身只有黑与白色调的女术士，要比自己想象中更厉害。  
微微皱起了眉，特莉丝的手握紧后再次展开，火焰要比之前更盛，她开始吟唱古老而强大的咒文，声音变得悠远又神秘，空气中开始充斥魔法的气息，叶奈法挑了挑眉，脖子上的黑曜石微微泛着光亮。  
紧接着天空忽然降下了几团烈火，大火团呼啸而过，这威力哪怕是挨上一个，都要灰飞烟灭，旅馆附近的人以为发生了什么灾变，人们一边尖叫着一边朝着反方向跑开，可过了一阵却没能感受到火球撞击地面产生的震动，于是惊慌的人们又好奇的向降下火球的地方走去，想要一探究竟。  
可惜的是，他们只看到了两个女人，颇有姿色，但不及火球来的壮观。  
“我想，我有事情想要托你帮忙。”叶奈法笑了笑，靠近了特莉丝，带着她身上挥之不去的丁香与醋栗的香水味道。  
特莉丝吸了吸鼻子，看到黑发女术士的笑容及她摊开的手掌中那枚银色的家徽。  
“噢，亲爱的，希望你不是早就算计好了的。”  
叶奈法把徽章塞给了特莉丝，得意的笑了笑，用手轻轻的捏了捏她的背脊。“这是你欠我的。”


	2. 第二章  玻璃碎片（上）

幽暗的房间里琳琅满目的悬挂各种样式的礼服，黑发女郎悠闲的穿梭在其中，脖子上的黑曜石随着她的动作微微晃动。

“我想，这个地方会和徽章有关？”特莉丝用手指勾了勾身边的几件衣服，都不太满意的样子。

“说对了一半。”叶奈法停下脚步，转过身来，却发现特莉丝已经走进了一层又一层的礼服之中，她翘起脚仰着头望了一会也没看见人在哪里，于是又将身体转了回去。“你手里的家徽来自南边的一个公爵家族，他家的女儿出了点小麻烦向我求助，之前受过公爵夫人的照顾，不好拒绝。”

“听起来这个麻烦，不是能简单用魔法就解决的。”

特莉丝的声音响起，语气有些困惑，却又心不在焉，叶奈法对于看不到对方的眼睛这件事耿耿于怀，只好再次转过身来去寻找红发女术士的身影。

“嘿！看这个！”

一件礼服忽然出现在叶奈法眼前，突如其来的状况让她愣了愣神。

“只有黑与白，像十二月的早晨。”特莉丝将衣服放到自己身前比划着。“也像你。”

"我就当这是在夸奖我。"叶奈法无奈的笑了笑，然后抢过特莉丝手中的礼服，又塞给她另外一件。"这不适合你，你穿这个。"  
特莉丝拿过礼物打量了一番，觉得还不错，没有选择和叶奈法争执一番，耸了耸肩准备去更换。  
"正巧，女孩今天生日，我带你去见见公爵。"  
特莉丝脱下自己的靴子，张开手又看了一眼手上的家族徽章。  
那枚徽章的图案，和现在花园铁门前浇铸的形状暗纹一模一样，女术士们用魔法直接传送到了公爵家生日庆典的花园大门前，但显然，来的时间有些早。  
铁门还是紧闭的，门前站着两名守卫伸手朝她们要邀请函，特莉丝只好将手里的徽章拿给守卫看。  
"尊贵的客人您好，格莱斯公爵正在礼堂的楼上休息室。"

特莉丝扬起眉毛侧过脸看向叶奈法，后者点点头，两个人便朝着花园深处走远了。

礼堂里吟游诗人正在拨弄着他们的鲁特琴，单音节的音符颤动着发出声响，两位女术士穿过人群，引起了几个吟游诗人的注意，为了吸引她们，琴声变得动人起来，然而俩人还是直奔着楼梯上去。

作为一个中年人，格莱斯公爵显然还保有年轻时几分飒爽英姿，肚子里还没有装满金钱和烈酒，他正忙着和管事交谈，余光中看到了叶奈法便收住了声音。

“叶奈法女士？”

看来他并不知道叶奈法会出席，眼神有点慌乱，管事在他的遣退手势下离开了休息室，格莱斯恢复了待客的笑容。  
“贵安，公爵大人。”叶奈法和特莉丝提起裙摆行了个简单的见面礼。“这位是特莉丝·梅丽葛德，年轻而又富有声望的女术士。”

对她突如其来的恭维，特莉丝只感到一阵寒意，她用手肘轻轻的碰了碰叶奈法，意示她赶快切入正题。

“她是我请来的帮手，想深入解一下凯思小姐的事情。”

听到自己女儿的名字，格莱斯明显脸上有一瞬间的尴尬，他用咳嗽声掩盖了这一事实，但还是逃不过女术士们的眼睛。“关于凯思，她最近被一个人迷住了，但显然这不合常理。”

贵族小姐爱上流浪汉的故事？这不稀奇啊。

特莉丝腹诽了一番，反过来想想如果这么简单，叶奈法也不会非要得到别人的帮助不可。

“她是凯思的经济学家庭教师。”

“等....她？”

特莉丝一下子就反应过来，格莱斯脸上的尴尬表情再一次浮现，这次他连想要掩饰的动作都没有，叶奈法在一旁没有说话，环抱着手臂，用冷紫色的眼睛紧盯着公爵。

“就是这样，我希望保密，叶奈法女士没有异议。”格莱斯强调了一下，接着继续。

“我希望叶奈法女士或者您...能够制作出魔药或者炼金药物，让凯思断了这个念想。”

“她现在已经听不见任何人说的话，一心都扑在这个家庭教师身上。”

格莱斯揉着自己的太阳穴。“你们知道的，贵族子女常会因为新鲜而惹麻烦。”

就只是这样？

特莉丝觉得不可思议，她的确很擅长魔药和炼金，但也不代表叶奈法这样的法师不会这种基本的魔法。

“并且....”格莱斯没有说完，他的脸突然阴森起来，与之前慈父形象截然不同。“我再也不想看见那个女人，在这世界任何地方。”

从休息室出来的时候，庆典已经开始了，吟游诗人们奏响了欢愉的诗歌，舞女和乐手也为炒热气氛出了一份力，叶奈法拿着盛满了玫瑰酿制的酒的酒杯，饶有兴致的看鲁特琴的演奏。

“我烧毁了你多少的魔法书？”

“这很重要吗？”

“这取决于我是选择杀人还是赔偿。”特莉丝把杀人两个字咬的很重，她看了一眼叶奈法，并没有发现对方的表情有什么起伏变化。“你究竟欠了公爵夫人什么人情。”

“放松。”喝掉了杯子里的酒，叶奈法执起身旁人的手。“现在，只需要和我一起跳个舞，之后这件事，你就会有很大的改观。”

“如果不是这样，你就是疯了。”被她扯着手臂的特莉丝不情愿的跟上了叶奈法的步伐，她一抬起头看见黑发女术士朝她眨了一下眼睛，神秘又充满诱惑。

庆典的气氛很好，只不过作为庆典的女主人公凯思并没有露面，这并不影响人们狂欢，当公爵酒窖快被喝光的时候，人们高喊着‘为凯思小姐庆生！保佑格莱斯公爵’的呼喊声中，结束了这次略显诡异的庆典，两个女术士的身影也有些晃晃悠悠。

特莉丝开心的都快忘记自己是干嘛来的了。

“脱衣服。”

“......什么？叶娜，得了，我们的关系还没那么亲密。”

“你喝的酒都流进了脑子里了吗？！”叶奈法转过头来瞪特莉丝，后者微醺的模样和红彤彤的脸蛋让她一下没了脾气。“我、说、脱掉衣服，换上轻便的服装，我们要去拜会那位家庭教师。”

“这个时间？”

“没错。”

换好了衣服，夜晚的风让特莉丝清醒不少，叶奈法用魔药快速醒了酒，然后两个人点了支火把朝着目的地去了，路越走越偏僻，离民居越来越远，让人不禁怀疑——一个贵族专请的家庭教师，会住在这种不生人烟的地方？还要时刻关注随时会有食腐魔拜访的可能性。

“噢，真有趣，这次拜访比我想象的要正式。”

“噗。”叶奈法被特莉丝古怪的语气逗笑了，她抬起手指了指不远处的一口井。“在那儿。”

两人朝着井边走过去，叶奈法灭掉了火把，抬手给特莉丝身上加了一道照明的魔法。

特莉丝不明白为什么叶奈法要把照明魔法用在自己身上，又好奇这干涸井口的秘密，半个身子朝着井口望过去。“我可以用火，魔法你可以......！！！！！”

突然有人朝她的后背猛地推了一把，特莉丝心下一惊，身体失衡朝着井口掉下去，她连忙扭过头看向叶奈法，后者的表情淡然，仿佛推她下去的不是自己。

“叶娜，你这个——”脏话还没骂出口，特莉丝抬手吟唱了一句魔法，一道光芒缠上了叶奈法，随着她掉进井口，黑发的女术士也因为魔法的作用随之掉进井去。

“噢，该死。”叶奈法挣开了束缚，她狼狈的爬起来，全身上下因为跌落井中而沾满了泥巴和腐臭的水。“恶.....”

特莉丝也好不到哪里去，她红色的头发上沾了不少污渍变得黯淡无光，她努力的让自己的身体干净一点，然而却越做越糟，于是生气的朝罪魁祸首喊起来。

“叶奈法，你这疯子！骗子！”

叶奈法没有反驳，她盯着气急的特莉丝看了一会，然后叹了口气。

“来吧，让我们完成这次委托。”

叶奈法的意思是，这次事情结束，可以选择分道扬镳，不再有瓜葛。而让特莉丝暴跳如雷的不是叶奈法的做法，而是她对自己的不信任，如果她不想跳进这口井，完全可以直说，特莉丝不介意替她完成探索。

两个人没有再说话，叶奈法揉了揉自己的黑发，跟上了走在前方的特莉丝。

“听见了吗？”

“是，水鬼的声音。”

两个人退到了安全的地点，叶奈法张开手臂，在空中比了一个复杂的动作，伴随着吟唱，两人的身侧卷起了银白色的魔法，这些魔法能把靠近两人的任何生物都剐成肉泥，特莉丝则准备好了火的魔法，用来远程攻击。

“温和。”

特莉丝手中的火焰让湿淋淋的两个人感觉到了温暖，叶奈法看着这团火焰有点失神，嘀咕了一句。

“我们走。”

水鬼的声音越来越近，特莉丝还是没搞明白这口井究竟和公爵的家庭教师有什么关系，但她没有开口问，一来是危险迫近，二来是她也想搞清楚叶奈法这个女人究竟要做什么。

直觉告诉她，这绝不是什么还人情的无聊把戏。


	3. 第三章  玻璃碎片（中）

根据叶奈法的说法，她也不确定这片井底通道究竟通向哪里，她只知道在这里有她想要的答案，不过她不想要亲力亲为。特莉丝认为叶奈法为人太极端，又过于利己，但有时候，一旦对上她那双紫色的眼睛，看见其中似乎压抑着太多丰富细腻的情感，让人引不住还想再靠近她，走进她的心里。

大概就是所谓的征服欲在作祟。

两人探索的很小心，井底的通道很不适合施展魔法，搞不好还会伤害到自己，幸运的是，一路上只遇到几只水鬼，比较难缠的也只有妖灵而已，已经走过两条死路，返回分岔路重新选择路线又行进了一段时间后，叶奈法将特莉丝身上的照明及防御魔法取消了。

“特莉丝，小心。”

看到叶奈法紧张的样子，红发女术士也收回了火焰，两人屏住了呼吸，然后缓慢的尽量不发出任何声音的向前走去，叶奈法拉住特莉丝的衣袖，贴近她的耳边。“一会要是有什么人冲出来，什么都不要想，对着他释放火焰。”

她的说话的声音本来就如深夜般低沉，在这种气氛下，让人不由得挺直了背脊，汗毛直立。

“那里有什么？”

特莉丝的眉头颦起，声音如同小动物般轻轻问着，黑发女术士摇了摇头，比了一个噤声的手势。

前面似乎有个缺口，周围黑漆漆一片，让人看不清那里有什么存在，两个人万般小心的走过去，双手都做好了随时施展魔法的准备，待靠近了有一段距离的时候，叶奈法全身忽然放松了。

“呼~如我所想....”

红发女术士显然没有发现这一点，她太紧张了以至于背都弓了起来，眉毛拧在一起，时常微笑的脸现在紧绷的要命，这样有点滑稽的姿势让叶奈法情不自禁的笑起来。

“好了，特莉丝，这里很安全。”

点起了周围的火把，才发现这一块缺口的面积不小，周围都是桌子和书堆，还有大量的瓶瓶罐罐和炼金容器，看起来像是个实验室。

“这地方可不像一口井里会有的.......”

“这儿就是家庭教师的真实身份。”叶奈法拿起了桌子上的信封，封蜡上盖着格莱斯公爵的家徽。

“这是什么味道。”特莉丝拿起一个瓶子，里面散发的味道有点刺鼻又有点熟悉。“这是迷幻药？”

“嗯哼，这信里还有不少内容。”叶奈法读完了手中的那封信，递给了特莉丝，然后又四处检查了一下散落的瓶瓶罐罐。“我们真该庆幸这里没人。”

信中的字体很优美，从语气看来应是出自那位家庭教师，信件的内容虽然是激烈的争论和严厉的要求，文法却十分得体，大体就是在辩驳炼金药品交易出现的差池和对格莱斯出尔反尔态度的不满，信件只写到一半，没有落款。

“看来公爵和家庭教师为了这些东西大吵了一架。”特莉丝放下信件，又继续拆开桌面上其他印着格莱斯家徽的信封。“所以公爵想让家庭教师消失可不是因为他那宝贝女儿？”

“不，他说的是实话，不过，实验室这部分他选择忽略。”

叶奈法把缺口处的实验室看了个遍，然后在旁边等特莉丝看完那些信。“第一次见到这位家庭教师的时候，在她的身上洒了点小东西，一路跟着就到这儿了。”

“你对第一次照面的人都这么热情？”特莉丝对她推自己掉下井口的事情耿耿于怀。

“不，对你更热情一些。”无视特莉丝幽怨的表情，叶奈法挥了挥手。“差不多该走了。”

等到两位女术士从脏兮兮的井底钻出来的时候，月亮早已高挂空中了，特莉丝刚探出头来，便迎着风打了个喷嚏，红色的发丝在眼前晃了晃。

“恶....这感觉真是糟透了...”衣服还没干，黏黏糊糊的贴在身上，叶奈法觉得自己随便一个动作，就有烂泥从衣服纤维中渗透进来，这种感觉让她没办法再多忍耐一秒。“我需要热水....”

说话的功夫，特莉丝又打了一个喷嚏，并缩了缩肩膀。

“你还好吗？”

“我想应该不要紧....唔....冷...”

叶奈法抬手开启了传送法阵，回过身看向特莉丝，朝传送门歪了歪头。“走吧，我们需要能取暖并且变干净的地方。”

回到旅馆的时候已经没有任何侍者了，叶奈法把自己的毯子给特莉丝围了起来，红发女术士看起来不怎么太有精神，她需要能令她快速暖和起来的办法。叶奈法看着浴盆中的冷水，低声咒骂了几句，然后闭上眼睛开始吟唱。

浴盆上空开始出现热气，特莉丝看到叶奈法因为过度耗力只能用手支在浴盆上的样子，她想说什么，一张嘴却又是一个喷嚏。

“噢，够了，别再打喷嚏了，赶快过来。”叶奈法揉着头，让特莉丝的动作利落一些，一会她还要再施展一次这个该死的魔法才行，可不能浪费热水。

特莉丝也是巫师，自然明白这个道理，于是她三下两下的脱光了衣服，在进浴盆前却犹豫起来。“叶奈法，如果你不介意，我们可以一起。”

黑发女术士还在揉着自己的头，卷发挡住了她的脸，看不清她什么表情。

“那个魔法。”特莉丝顿了顿，朝着她伸出了手。“不仅耗力，还会产生呕吐感，你支撑不到第三轮的。”

仿佛撒娇的小女孩一样，特莉丝将手搭在了叶奈法的小臂上，来回晃了晃，然而女术士并没有什么表示，直到自己再一次的打了一个喷嚏。

“好....你先进去。”

特莉丝钻进浴盆中，温暖和舒适的感觉立即环绕在她周围，她满足的闭上了眼睛，突然感觉身边有水流流动的声音，一睁开眼睛，叶奈法那灰黑色的卷发正在她眼前晃动，叶奈法没有把脖颈上的丝绸系着的黑曜石摘下来，这表明她还在戒备中。

“你可真贴心，叶娜。”

“噢？”叶奈法睁开一只眼睛，若有其事的打量特莉丝。“不怪我推你下井了？”

她是故意的吗？偏偏提到这个。

看见特莉丝的脸白了一下，叶奈法得意的弯起嘴角。“听我说，我并没有打算照着格莱斯的意思来。”

“你是指不杀家庭教师，还是指不做魔药？”

“两个都不干。”

“那委托怎么办？你打算置之不理？”

这时候浴盆里已经满是肥皂泡了，叶奈法像是要把自己的皮剥下来一样用力揉搓自己，看来她对井底的遭遇真是万分嫌弃。

“当然也不是，我们今天拜访的实验室的主人叫莫利希亚，正是那个家庭教师。关于她这个人，还需要更加了解一些，显然她也有她的计划。在此之前，我们需要再拜会一下凯思·格莱斯小姐。”

“呃......我不认为公爵会让我们接近她的女儿。所以，是什么特别的手段？”

“也不是很特别，举个例子，你会翻石墙吗？”

红发女术士被她的问题问的发愣。

第二天清晨的时候，特莉丝刚从梦境中醒过来就看到一个黑白色混在一起的身影，在床旁晃了晃去。

“你起得真早...”

“一般不会这样，今天只是有些事要办。”

叶奈法手里好似在摆弄什么东西，特莉丝撑起自己的身体，发觉四肢有明显的酸痛感，并且异常疲惫。“我的天，我难道在梦里和别人摔跤了吗？”

“有时候我真的怀疑你究竟有没有动过脑子。”

“叶娜！”特莉丝白了她一眼。

“你昨晚有些着凉，喝这个。”

一个长管瓶子朝着特莉丝递过来，里面装着绿色的液体，混有一点魔法的气息。

“这是魔药？”

“不，这是毒药。”叶奈法嫌弃她的话太多，于是再次晃了晃手里的瓶子。

“呃........叶娜......”突然扭捏起来，特莉丝微微偏过头去，几缕红发随着她的动作垂在她的脸颊旁边。“我对这个过敏。”

“你？”叶奈法睁大了眼睛，看着特莉丝不太愿意承认的模样，哈哈大笑起来。“瞧你啊，身上都是这些小瓶子，结果自己却对魔药过敏。”

“好好，您就尽情的笑吧。”特莉丝从床上下来，开始更换衣服，不想再理那个插着腰就会笑自己的女人。“我去找不需要魔法的草药。”

“记得再带些分解剂回来。”


	4. 第四章  玻璃碎片（中下）

格莱斯公爵的住所外围着一圈石墙，当特莉丝亲眼看到的时候，她才明白叶奈法说的翻石墙，就真的如字面意思一样。

“不用传送？”

“格莱斯家雇了法师，我们用任何带有魔法力量的物品，无异于去敲门。”

特莉丝仰起头来看着那堵墙，等待叶奈法的精彩表演，然而接下来一句话却让她十分失望，不仅如此，她甚至开始怀疑叶奈法并不把她当女人看。

“你抱我上去。”

“你在跟我开玩笑？”

听红发女术士夸张的尖叫起来，叶奈法抱起手臂一脸不耐烦的看向她。“换成我抱你可以，前提是你的臂力能撑起你翻过这道墙？”

就当做生活每天都有新挑战吧，也许她是第一个抱着女术士翻墙的女术士也说不定。

特莉丝认命般的俯下身体，双手臂环抱紧叶奈法的腿，然后猛的一个使力，让自己努力抱着她也能够站起来。“噢不....我不能....呼吸了....叶娜你该....锻炼身体了，真的。”

叶奈法的双手触到了石墙的边缘，磨砂皮质的手套加大了摩擦力，她手指勾起，手臂开始发力带动身体，一挺身便优雅的坐在了石墙上，双腿叠在一起，俯看特莉丝。“我应该再重一些，因为你还有力气说话，给我你的手。”

这个行为应该载入史册，翻过墙来的时候，特莉丝是打心底里这么想的，但是她没说出来，不然黑发的女人又会趁机冷嘲热讽一番。

穿过庭院，就是格莱斯公爵的房子，叶奈法似乎事先买通了几个仆人，两个人不费吹灰之力就到了凯思小姐的房间，在敲门之前，先确认了一下这位公爵女儿的房内的确没有其他人。

“凯思小姐，我是叶奈法。”

房间里响起了脚步声，然后在门前骤然停止，看来凯思对于为两个人开门还是有些犹豫的，没让她们等太久，门把手转了转，然后一个金发少女出现在两个人面前——凯思看起来是个温和又儒雅的少女，因为最近的事情表情总是带着点忧伤，和她的父亲截然不同。

她不太想说话，让两个人进了房间后，便垂着眼睛一言不发。

“凯思，我们需要了解莫利希亚，我们想帮助你。”

听到她说这样的话，特莉丝有些心虚的偷瞄了一眼叶奈法，咳了咳掩饰自己的小动作。

“你们帮不了我的。我的父亲是不会答应的，我知道这很难，近乎不可能。”

“为什么...你会喜欢她？”

凯思努力的压抑自己的感情，她得声音哽咽又硬生生的让自己保持冷静。特莉丝总觉她这样得很像一个人，禁不住开口发问，叶奈法皱着眉瞪了她一眼。

“为什么？女术士，告诉我，你有爱上过一个人吗？”

“呃........”

“爱，是一种难以言喻的情感，最初的开始，你可能会被他的一个美好的表象和品德所吸引，而后在漫长又短暂的时间里，了解了他的全部的美和全部的恶，接受融合，予以改变，两个人之间越来越近。”

两个女术士都停止了复杂的心理活动，一时间竟把凯思的话听进去了。

“我与...莫利希亚。”凯思念到这个名字时，几乎是颤抖又哀伤的。“并不是一时冲动，我们之间花了大量的时间交流，在无意识中，便已经离不开彼此。”

之后三个人陷入了一阵沉默，特莉丝听到叶奈法轻轻地叹了一口气。

“你又真的了解她的全部吗？”

“我不急于了解她的全部，这是生活的必然，我不想也不能一时之间看得清楚，我相信她，她会慢慢展示给我。”

“她专门从事经济学的教师？”

“大部分时间是这样，不过，偶尔听说她也有自己的贸易。莫利希亚的知识积累很深厚，她有过很多尝试，但是旅行教师似乎是最钟意的职业。”

“旅行？”

“是的，她不喜欢在一个地方居住太久，似乎每十年就会去往其他城市，当初和我父亲也是这样说的。”

叶奈法眯起了眼睛，时间差不多了，再耽搁下去恐怕会被人发现，她站起身来为特莉丝递了一个眼神，告别凯思，两个人就离开了。

回旅馆的路上，叶奈法一直沉默不语，特莉丝也在沉思，两个人并肩行走在大街，转向旅馆那条来往人少的路时，身体仿佛被冻住了一般，腿不能迈开一步，血液仿佛从脚部开始往上慢慢凝固，女术士们无法相互沟通，只能瞪大了双眼等着事态的下一步发展。

“温格堡的叶奈法。”

那声音仿若从脑海中响起，两个人突然感觉到有一只隐形的手抓住了她们的肩膀，特莉丝听见叶奈法的呼吸变得非常急促，自己的心脏也越跳越快。

“你不该找她的。”

那声音带着十足的威严和警告，在脑子中不断的回响和扩大，简直要把人逼疯了，就在特莉丝忍不住不顾一切想要爆发魔法力量的时候，叶奈法率先动了起来，看来她已经成功脱开了束缚，她先是朝着空无一人的地方伸出手臂，张开了手掌，口中大喊了一句攻击法咒，然后另一只手从挎包中拿出一个物什，朝空中一扔，闪亮的精尘在空中炸裂开。

月之尘！！！

特莉丝此时也解开了束缚，她迅速转身，看到了粘上月之尘渐渐显出了形态的半透明人，不管她是谁，这可是险些要了自己的命，这么想着手中的火焰翻腾，甩出一道长龙，呼啸而去，却被对方轻易躲开。

速度好快！

“特莉丝！！我们走！”

叶奈法伸手揽住特莉丝的腰，把她往后一带，两个人消失在传送门中。

那被月之尘击中的人晃了晃身体，也消失在这条街道的尽头，一切又恢复平静，仿佛刚才的激斗没有发生过。

传送门在叶奈法的房间出现，两个人狼狈的跌在地上，特莉丝翻身顺势按住了叶奈法，让她保持躺在地上的姿势不得动。

“叶娜！！那是谁？”

“该死的，去他的莫利希亚。”

听到了自己猜中的人名，特莉丝激动起来，她施力压住叶奈法，手指紧捏着叶奈法的皮肤，黑发女术士因为疼痛感，表情微微扭曲。

“混蛋，我知道那是什么，叶，你告诉我，你是不是早就知道她是什么！！”

“我之前只是猜测。”

“猜测？！”

指间发力更猛了一些，特莉丝的红发有些凌乱，叶奈法从特莉丝的眼中看出了恐惧和惊慌，甚至还有些担忧，她细细的眉毛皱起来，和平时俏皮的样子完全不同。

“猜测会随身带着月之尘？”

“我只是以防万一。特莉丝，冷静，如果你不想冒这个险，我不会逼你。”

按着叶奈法的手臂慢慢放下来，特莉丝扭过头去，坐在地毯上。

“一开始找我帮忙，也是因为我使用火焰魔法。”

“是。”叶奈法揉着自己的肩膀，慢慢坐了起来，她看着特莉丝的侧颜，开始有了想读心的想法。

“你究竟想要什么？叶奈法。”

“.......”

“我从你的眼睛里看不到对金钱和力量的贪欲，叶娜，你这样会死的。”

“我不会。”

“你会！”特莉丝猛地转过头来，然后从身上接下来一个护符，丢到叶奈法的身前。“这个护符能瞬间召唤出三个环状火焰在你周围。”她慢慢站起了身，走到了门前。

“特莉丝，我没想要和莫利希亚战斗，这次是意外，我没想过让你受到危险。”

这句话说出口，连叶奈法自己都惊讶，她向来不会对自己的行为解释，也许是红发的女术士在窗前被落日夕阳烘托的太忧伤，也有可能是她那一头该死的红发在余晖下显得太耀眼....

“我知道，第一次见面的时候，我就知道。”

特莉丝留下了一句话，像自言自语，然后迈开了步子，关上了叶奈法的房门。


	5. 第五章  玻璃碎片（下）

特莉丝走后，叶奈法只能让自己快速冷静下来，莫利希亚已经发现自己的行踪并有所行动，也就意味着——这位家庭教师从被动方转化成主动方，叶奈法需要立即了解格莱斯家现在的状况。

准备好相关的魔法道具，叶奈法扯起箱子边上的斗篷遮住自己的面容，传送前犹豫了一番，还是抬手抓走了桌子上特莉丝留下的护符。

外面的天色已经暗了，从视觉因素来说非常不利，叶奈法从传送门走出来，一把推开格莱斯公爵的守卫，直接冲进了格莱斯的书房。

门被嘭的一声被撞开，一个护卫跌了进来，抬头望着被惊住的格莱斯公爵。

“大人！这女人用法术！！”

“要你们有什么用，滚开。”格莱斯对叶奈法一而再再而三不把他放在眼里的做法非常生气，又不敢直面说这位范格堡享誉盛名的女术士什么，一脚踢在了护卫身上发泄情绪。

叶奈法站前门口双手环抱住自己，冷紫色的眼睛盯着格莱斯公爵，待护卫离开后用手将斗篷拉下来。

“亲爱的叶奈法女士，这么晚了，不知您有何贵干？而且如此鲁莽？”

格莱斯又恢复了虚假的绅士风度，叶奈法在他的眼睛里看出莫名的自信，猜到他对这件事又做出了其他计划，想故意刺激他一下。“我去过莫利希亚的实验室。”

要是被曝出公爵私下贩卖迷幻药这类会让人陷入混乱的魔药，恐怕在亚甸，他将再不能得到任何爵位。

果不其然，格莱斯的脸色难看起来，他闭起眼又深呼吸了一下，随后露出了狡诈的微笑。“那又怎么样呢？叶奈法女士，今晚我的暗杀小组就会为我带来莫利希亚的头颅。届时，您的帮助和您所要求的报酬都将化为虚无。本来这件事我是不想我的人来插手，可是您迟迟没有动作，真是令人惋惜。”

“你派了刺客？？”叶奈法心下一惊，这个把面具当成自己脸的老狐狸果然还是按耐不住了，恐怕带回来的不是莫利希亚的头，而是他那暗杀小组尸体摞成的塔。

“我给你最后一次机会。”叶奈法走到他身前，直接揪起了公爵的衣领。“答应把我想要的东西给我，不然莫利希亚会让你知道什么叫后悔不及。”

格莱斯看着叶奈法的表情十分严肃，一时之间以为她在炸他，他露出轻蔑的神情，刚想开口说点什么挖苦一下黑发女术士，突然听见一声爆炸，然后是玻璃碎裂和掉落在地上的清脆声，紧接着便是男人的惨叫，在安静的月夜格外渗人。

“现在！！”叶奈法收紧了手的动作，不仅是因为催促格莱斯，更是因为她的紧张。

“我答应！我答应！！！”

高阶吸血鬼依旧保持着人形，莫利希亚有着高挑的身材和一头红棕色的长发，迎着月光，能看到她的瞳孔已经成为一条线，这样她在夜晚也状若白日，再往下看去，她的手也有些改变，比起女性的手要更坚实指甲仿佛也尖利如刃。

格莱斯公爵倒吸一口冷气，他颤颤巍巍的问了问身边的仆人。“小姐...凯思她，在哪里...”

“我没有看到凯思小姐的身影，大、大人...那是什么...”

莫利希亚甩了甩手上的血。“凯思已经被我催眠了，她将永远不知道今天发生了什么事情。”

“你这个贱人！！你这个怪物！”一瞬间抛弃了贵族的形象，格莱斯对莫利希亚的做法感到难以抑制的愤怒，他决不能原谅让自己的女儿受到这样待遇的人。

莫利希亚对他的言语并不在意，她反倒是笑了笑，向格莱斯伸出了手。“你那个女术士呢？差不多准备好了吧，我能感受到你身后的魔法力量，格莱斯，不用再拖延时间了，来吧！”

格莱斯留下了一滴冷汗，他僵直的身体的慢慢的转向了他身后的屋内——他寄予全部希望的女术士。

黑发的女术士的身侧悬浮着三个魔法晶石，正以她为中心低速旋转着，在莫利希亚说完那段话的时候，她低声吟唱起了法咒，同时一只手慢慢抬起，最后一个音节刚落，红宝石突然飞速旋转起来，接着魔法在她周围膨胀开来，并带着耀眼的光芒，风吹得斗篷猎猎作响，叶奈法一把将斗篷扯下来扔开，目光凝视莫利希亚，从她抬起的手里猛地射出几道闪电一般的魔法，朝着不同的方向攻击吸血鬼。

莫利希亚往后撤了一步，一跃而起躲开第一次攻击，而后这魔法又从各个方向朝她攻过来，她只能连续跳跃避开，魔法奈何不了她，她却也没办法靠近女术士。

这时叶奈法突然将手臂向上伸直，红宝石停了下来，然后忽然全部碎裂，宝石中蕴含的魔法听从叶奈法的命令，朝着莫利希亚而去。

巨大的撞击声传响了半个城镇，被惊扰的居民纷纷出来安抚自己的猎犬，并开始讨论公爵家究竟发生了什么，可惜那府邸离得远，没人想要在这漆黑的夜晚冒着被怪物袭击的风险一探究竟。

之后便安静的要命，所有人屏住了呼吸，等待着结果和自己的命运。

叶奈法感受到自己脖颈间血流的脉动，她的双脚站立与肩同宽，身体微微向前倾斜，紫色的眼睛一下也没眨过。

“你小看我！！！！！！！”

莫利希亚的声音猛地响起，从那片尘埃中突然冲出来，以惊人的速度朝着叶奈法飞奔而来。叶奈法绷紧了身体在莫利希亚马上就能挥手将她击个粉碎的一瞬——她快速摘下了一只手的手套，半跪在地上，两个手指点击了一下地面。

夺地而出的魔法如剑刃将莫利希亚钉在了天花板上，几滴血滴在了叶奈法的脸颊上，莫利希亚发出了痛苦的声音。叶奈法并没有停下来，她抬起身朝着庭院跑出来，两只手刚想挥出动作，却发现莫利希亚就在她的眼前。

叶奈法听见自己倒吸了一口冷气，她觉得这是死亡的声音。

就在莫利希亚快要刺穿她的时候，她忽然觉得有人拽她的胳膊往后倒，于是她的身体不受控制的向后跌下去，也躲过了莫利希亚的致命一击。

“我给你的护符呢？？？”

责备的语气，然后是漫天的火焰——从红发女术士的双手中成为一个螺旋状的攻击态势奔涌而出。

“我根本来不及用！”叶奈法迅速站起来，与红发女术士并肩。

莫利希亚被火焰逼退，她现在的状态也不是很好，被叶奈法重创两次，身体虽然在修复，可负担巨大，影响她的判断力，尤其在对方出现了帮手的情况下，但这并不代表高阶吸血鬼会输给她们。

但是，格莱斯站错了位置，刚刚女术士从房间里瞬移在庭院后，他根本来不及跑到叶奈法身后。

莫利希亚只轻轻转头就看见了他。

“不好...”叶奈法不敢使用魔法，那会伤及格莱斯，她只能看着格莱斯被莫利希亚捏住了脖子，特莉丝想要冲过去，却发现本可以捏断格莱斯脖子的莫利希亚停了下来。

吸血鬼缓缓的回头，看见了她的恋人——凯思拿着一片碎玻璃，刺进了她的身体。

“凯思......”

“不要....不要.....”

吸血鬼放下了格莱斯公爵，她抽出身体里的玻璃，看着凯思，后退了几步，最终晃了晃身体，倒在了地上，凯思随即扑了上去，少女的哭泣声变成了这个夜晚唯一的声音。

奇怪又荒诞，吸血鬼经受住法师的孤注一掷，却因为一片碎玻璃而倒下。

“你有受伤吗？”特莉丝焦虑的回过头来，发现了叶奈法脸上的血渍，抬起头去确认。

“放心，没受伤，只是险些死了。”

特莉丝的手离开了叶奈法的脸，无奈的耷拉下肩膀。“你就不该谢谢我吗？”

“当然，谢谢，我亲爱的特莉丝大人，术士界的明日之星。”叶奈法表情淡然，但裸着的手却轻轻的握住了特莉丝的手，小心的捏了一下。

两个人交谈后，叶奈法便来到了凯思的身边，将一个绣着精美纹饰的包囊放在旁边。“这是你父亲给我的报酬，足够你带着她去乡下避人耳目一阵，高阶吸血鬼没这么容易死，只是，你还愿意？”

凯思愣了愣，抬起泪眼。“她没死？！我愿意！无论莫利希亚是什么，我都想和她在一起，我不会再让她伤害任何人....”突然想起什么，凯思转过身来。“父亲，父亲.....”

今天晚上发生的事才不过一刻钟，但对格莱斯来说仿若用了一辈子之久，他无法接受，女儿爱上了一个高阶女吸血鬼，但他也明白——

能将高阶吸血鬼瞬间击倒的，唯有心爱之人。

有什么能比恋人中伤自己更让人绝望。

叶奈法消耗了太多的精力，回旅馆后便一头倒下去睡着了，特莉丝还想帮她查看一下，见她这样也只好作罢，正想不打扰她休息的时候，一阵轻敲门的声音突然响起。

特莉丝疑惑着开了门，眼前出现了一个身材高挑的女人，看起来有点虚弱，斗篷里有几缕红棕色发丝露了出来。

“这是叶奈法的。”

一张平淡无奇的牛皮纸。

“在掐住格莱斯的时候果然找到了这个。”

特莉丝一愣，抬起眼对上了斗篷里的眼睛——莫利希亚！

“还有，谢谢她。”

“等....这是什么意思？”

莫利希亚有点困惑，她试探着问了问。“你不知道？”

“.....”

看见特莉丝迷茫的样子，莫利希亚有些尴尬的扯了扯斗篷。“在今天晚上战斗前，叶奈法找到了我，她说她不想和我们任何一方扯上关系，也不想杀任何人，她只想要这个。”莫利希亚说着指了指特莉丝手里的牛皮纸。

“但是我们的事不解决，她也没办法拿到东西，于是想了个两全之计，让我将凯思的催眠控制在一定时间，而且我在攻击格莱斯公爵的时候，也能搜到他身上的东西。”

特莉丝回身看了看倒在床上熟睡的叶奈法，她突然明白——

这才是，温格堡的叶奈法真正的样子。


	6. 第六章  闭上的五月节

再睁开眼睛的时候，已经是清晨时分，叶奈法从疲惫中醒来，身上的味道让她作呕，她揭开被子，迫不及待的想去清洗一下。赤足刚走出两步就停了下来，而后慢慢的转过头望向书桌。  
“你倒是把这里当家了。”  
红发女术士正在桌前奋笔疾书，听到叶奈法的声音后没有回头，发出了笑声，朝她摇了摇自己的笔。  
“我是旅人，自然把旅馆当家，可是有些人，明明在家却要住旅馆。”  
虽然这么做没意义，但叶奈法还是朝着特莉丝的背影狠狠的白了她一眼。  
“你在写什么，我都不知道你还认识字。”  
背后传来水声和窸窸窣窣的脱衣服声，特莉丝知道叶奈法可不会在语言上让她赢一次，和她继续下去也只会换来无穷无尽的争执，于是她拿起了桌子上的一封信，打算正正经经的告诉她自己在做的事。“菲丽帕·艾哈特邀请我一起建立女术士集会，我在给她回信。”  
“嗯哼~”

一个很危险的名字。叶奈法心想。  
“我感觉不错，我们能在一起讨论更多的东西。”特莉丝收起笔，折好信，并不打算在这儿继续写回信。  
叶奈法不屑一副，她从屏风里探出头，看红头发的后脑勺。“你怎么考虑的？”

“我想至少不能是现在，我还没准备好。”特莉丝将信收好，抬手开始整理自己的披散着的头发，让她们显得整齐些。“你不一起？叶娜。”

这话听着总让叶奈法想到别的地方去，但嘴上还是正常的回答了。“永远不想。假如有那么一天，八成也是被胁迫的。”

“你真是悲观。”

特莉丝拿起桌上的牛皮纸卷，扭过身体，笑着朝着叶奈法晃了晃。“这是你的。”她看到紫色的眼睛有一闪而过的光亮。

“送来的人有和你说什么吗？”

“没有。”特莉丝决定撒谎，还好她在这方面也有一定的造诣——窍门就是不看对方的眼睛，并且对方不想去读你的心。哗啦啦的水声响起，应该是叶奈法从浴盆里走出来了，然后手里的东西一空，牛皮纸卷被她拿走了。

手中的空虚感让特莉丝的心也被抽空一般，这时才发觉自己没有留下来的理由了，而身后的叶奈法也发现了这个事实，两个人突然沉默了一阵，外面不知为什么开始传来喧闹的声音，旅馆内来回的脚步声也多了起来，特莉丝的手碰到了桌子上的魔法晶尘。

“你带了这么多的魔法晶尘。”叶奈法发现这些东西并不属于她。

“啊哈，我在研究一项让短距离移动变得更适合我的魔法。用火焰的形式，在里面消失，再出现。”听到叶奈法提到了自己感兴趣的事，特莉丝发出愉悦的笑声，眉毛扬了起来。

已经换好衣服的叶奈法推开了朝着街道的窗户，想看一下外面为什么莫名热闹起来，她不明白魔法这项实用技能，为什么偏要搞得那么华丽。“你燃烧起来的时候，就从这个窗户跳下去，别点燃我的房间。”

这句话的意思很巧妙。特莉丝心想，因为它意味着叶奈法默认了自己住在她的房间里。

“叶娜，我很擅长火焰的魔法，你知道的。”

“我知道，不然我也不会认识你。”

又说到了特莉丝的痛处，红发女术士的脸又红起来。

“特莉丝，比这更重要的是....”叶奈法收回了俯出窗外的半个身子，她回过头朝红发女郎无奈的一笑。“今天是五月节前夕。”

街道上的店铺和街道都在为五月节做准备，整个城镇陷入了难以言喻的兴奋感中，矮人们一边忙着布置自己的铁匠店铺一边嘴里低声骂着令人惊奇的脏话，人类在这一天显然要比其他种族还要亢奋，年轻人们穿的花枝招展，放声大笑，毫无忌惮的交谈。

不得不说气氛会影响周围的一切，很快，所有人都陷入了一种抛却所有烦恼的疯狂之中，酒馆里的酒被成桶成桶的摆出来，而等待它们只有被喝的一滴不剩的命运。恰巧这个节日对法师来说也是十分重要的，于是叶奈法和特莉丝短暂的分开去做各自的事情了。

再回到旅馆的时候，街道已经完全变了一个样子，在旅馆后面的庭院，也就是特莉丝和叶奈法第一次尝试魔法的地方，现在已经被篝火所占据，炽烈的火光冲开了黑夜，人们在不停地欢呼：“干杯！干杯！为了五月节！”少女们发出了动人的娇笑，鲁特琴变成了这一切的催化剂。

“你有在乡下渡过五月节吗？”特莉丝手里转着杯子，望着黑白色的叶奈法，在这一切都很热烈的环境下，只有她显得过于冷静。

“有。”叶奈法没有看她，表情却很温和。“比这疯狂多了，我喝到都不记得自己是怎么过的那个晚上。”

特莉丝笑了起来，她在想象叶奈法烂醉的样子，她看起来不像是会一醉方休的人。

她的确不会，至少不经常这样。特莉丝知道原因。

但没想过这对叶奈法来说，会这么伤痛。

人堆里又爆发出了笑声和呼喊声，有人注意到了她们俩个，太可惜了，让这两位美人在角落里独酌，于是他们转过头来，邀请她们加入进来。一起唱吧一起跳吧，为了庆祝这个节日！

特莉丝被人拉着胳膊靠近围着篝火的人群里，她发出悦耳的欢笑声，转过头来望着叶奈法，喊着她的名字，来吧，叶娜，加入他们吧，今天可是五月节前夕！

有人开始推搡着叶奈法，把酒杯递到了她的眼前，叶奈法借着那个人的手，喝光了酒杯里的酒，朝着特莉丝舔了舔嘴角。人群里爆发出欢呼声，乐器的声音快要冲破天际。

不知道又喝了多少酒，人们开始围着篝火跳起舞来，撞击酒杯的力度让酒撒出去了一大半，但是没有人会在乎，叶奈法看见特莉丝坐在对面的人堆中，放声的笑着，红色的发丝在眼前晃来晃去，眼睛弯起来的弧度像是皓洁的月亮。

她就像为了庆典而生的。

身旁的男人发现叶奈法走神了，他礼貌的用酒杯轻轻撞了撞这个黑白色调的女士手里的杯子，希望她能注意他。

叶奈法转过头来，周围的声音太大，她听不清，也不想浪费魔法提高自己的听觉，于是她朝男人大声问着。“什么？”

“跳舞！”

音乐变了一种曲调，人们纷纷站起来，他们围着篝火扭动着身体，歪歪扭扭的迎合着音乐，男人环抱着叶奈法，两个人在跳舞的人群中踩着舞步，围着篝火慢慢转着，叶奈法在他的臂弯里微微低着头，手里还拿着酒杯，卷曲的黑色波浪挡住了她的面容。

特莉丝看见叶奈法被晨曦与黑夜包裹的身体，在舞蹈中显现出玲珑的身姿，然后她被人一把拉起，加入了舞蹈的阵容，跳舞的人群围着篝火转啊转，舞伴换了一个又一个，不知疲倦，坐在吟游诗人旁边的女孩们，兴奋的亲吻了吟游诗人一口，鲁特琴的声音便越来越高扬。

叶奈法的舞伴变成了特莉丝，两个人手中的杯子不知又被谁填满了醇香的酒，两个人举杯然后一饮而下，一前一后继续跟着舞蹈的人群走动。

“你比我矮上那么一点儿，叶娜。”

特莉丝第一次紧贴着叶奈法站着，她发现自己要低下一点视线才能和叶奈法对视，何况黑发女术士还穿着高跟鞋。

“你闭上嘴巴没人会怀疑你不会说话。”

叶奈法上挑视线，紫色的眼睛带了点警告和莫名的引诱，特莉丝开始怀疑酒精在作祟，酒杯再次被人填满，她迷迷糊糊的脑袋制止了叶奈法把她喝下去。

“来猜猜我这是什么酒。”

“怎么猜？像贵族一样品酒？亲爱的，这不是城堡的酒。”

“你闭上眼睛。”特莉丝故作神秘，她抢走了叶奈法的酒杯。

她知道这个红色的小滑头想干什么，叶奈法只犹豫了一下，然后闭上了眼睛。

她想拒绝，但又为什么不接受呢。

庆祝轮回与孕育的五月节啊，她们又在这里做什么？

柔软的触感和白葡萄酒的味道，黑发女术士慢慢睁开眼睛，她看到特莉丝特有的示弱眼神——那会迷倒多少男人——还有微微颦起的眉毛。

被她发现了。叶奈法一惊。

叶奈法只愣了愣，然后立即收起了自己的惊讶，她得意的扬起头来。“白葡萄酒，噢，陶森特出产。”

特莉丝大笑起来，丢掉了手里的杯子，抱住了叶奈法，丁香和醋栗的味道立即朝她袭来。“你真令人惊喜。”

像安抚小孩子一样，叶奈法无视了被特莉丝胳膊压住卷发的疼痛感，轻轻拍了拍特莉丝的背，带她从舞蹈的队伍里回到篝火的另一边。

如同每个五月节前夜，天边开始有法师释放的魔法，像是烟花一样。

“真奇妙，这是我第一次和女术士一起过的五月节。”特莉丝看向那魔法，感受空气中蕴藏的魔力。

特莉丝和叶奈法也把手抬起来朝着空中释放魔法，五彩斑斓，引得庆祝的人们拍手，甚至有男女趁着这魔法开始拥抱和亲吻。

“你不继续了吗？”特莉丝用手勾起自己耳边的头发缠了缠，歪着头问。

“不。”

“那个男人还在等你呢。”特莉丝看到邀请叶奈法跳舞的男人频频的回头。

暗自一笑，叶奈法摇摇头。

“偶尔一次也没什么不好。况且你想我在一起。”

黑发女术士敏感的让特莉丝束手无策。

“叶娜，再闭上眼睛一次。”

“我讨厌这样。”叶奈法皱着眉，不知道这次她要搞什么花样，她讨厌不能掌控的事情，紫色的眼睛怀疑的盯着特莉丝。

“闭上眼我也不会把你卖给猎魔人....”

“这是什么奇怪的比喻。”噗呲的笑出来，叶奈法还是慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

黑暗袭来的一瞬间让她有些颤抖，但耳边的喧闹的声音和特莉丝的魔力让她安心了许多。

“生日快乐，叶娜。”


	7. 第七章  马哈坎的术士游行队

晨曦驱散了城市中的疯狂和喧嚣，也唤醒了宿醉的黑发女术士，她沉吟一声，慢慢睁开一只眼睛来确定周围的环境——熟悉的房间，并且没有陌生人在枕边。

昨夜的记忆已经出现了断层，叶奈法想不起来自己在连续喝了那么多烈酒和葡萄酒之后的事情，她脑海中隐隐约约的浮现出另一位女术士明媚又极具引诱的眼睛，忽而清醒过来，用手臂支起上半身四处寻找。

果然不远处坐着另一位女士，她似乎有点心不在焉，那头红棕色长发被梳子搅和的反而凌乱起来。

叶奈法发现她还在在意之前吸血鬼的事情，坐起来想和她说些什么打断她的思绪，却发现自己还穿着昨天的衣服，上面全都是酒和腐烂的水果味道，就是分神的功夫，被红发女术士发现了她的行动，她不满的转过头来对她嚷。

“不要用读心术。”

叶奈法看了她一眼，没有回话，连忙脱掉了身上的衣服，准备沐浴。

接下来两个人没有再进行交流，特莉丝在叶奈法沐浴的功夫已经整理好仪容并穿戴整齐，走到桌案前似乎在制作什么东西。

在身后注视她的叶奈法低下视线，发现了她脚边的行李，看样子，这是准备赖上自己了。

她继续打量特莉丝的背影——看上去她还很年轻，却非常具备魔法天赋，经验不足，但颇有新奇和创新的想法，很符合新时代的女术士所存的素质。最意外的，她身上属于女术士的“劣习”却非常的稀少，这让她在与人相处时会更具备优势。

想到这里，黑发女术士的神态流露出几许赞美之情。

特莉丝完成最后一道工序，身后的女人也已经穿戴整齐，她转身，递给了她一瓶药水。

叶奈法闻了闻，然后一仰头喝了下去，片刻功夫，那宿醉引起的头痛就消失的无影无踪了。

“看起来你的准备比我还要迅速，真让我自愧不如。”叶奈法若有所指的看了看那些不属于她的箱子和千里镜。

特莉丝微微红起了脸。“事到如今，是理所当然的！“

叶奈法知道她指的是自己利用了她的事情，即使这样，特莉丝还是涨红了脸用提高嗓音的方式来提升辩论中的优势。

“我们今天下午就出发，去马哈坎。”

在去马哈坎的路上，两个人用了两次传送门，在临近矮人城镇的时候选择换成马车，叶奈法和特莉丝都穿着轻便的男式上衣和长裤，在马哈坎她们没必要让自己太过于光鲜亮丽，或者说引人注目，毕竟在不同的境遇下，并不能算得上是一件好事。

特莉丝这一路上沉默寡言，叶奈法便也没有打破这份安静，默默的看着手里的书，规划接下来的行程。

直到红发女术士开口提了一个问题，打断了她的思绪。

“叶娜，我在想，关于凯思和莫利希亚，我们所做的真的是正确的吗？”

听到这里，叶奈法挑了一下眉毛，她合上手里的书。

“首先，我要纠正的是，凯思和莫利希亚的选择，与我们无关。这件事并非我们操纵。”

“但是，你的确促成了凯思跟随莫利希亚离开，如果，我是说如果，最后她们发现并不适合彼此，凯思要怎么样？”

“回家去，或者过她想要的生活。”叶奈法立即回道。

但显然，这并不是特莉丝想要的答案，她偷偷瞥了一眼黑发女士，然后眼睛的余光看到那本合上的书——《毒害根源》，然后她再次提问，带了一些怯懦。

“嘿，叶娜，你有没有过，恩...有没有过和女性的经验？”

被她逗笑的叶奈法摇了摇头，然后眼神带了一些调侃。“怎么？梅莉葛德小姐想要尝试一下？”

这回特莉丝没有反驳，表情也显得窘迫，叶奈法一下子就明白了，甚至有点惊讶。

“因为大部分男人都是一个样子，所以我在想也许女人会有所不同..”

“结果呢？”

“我原本觉得无论男人女人都是一个样儿，可是最近，又觉得不是那么回事。”

不知为什么，叶奈法的眼前突然闪出五月节上特莉丝的轻柔触碰。她愣了愣，随后赶走了这段影像。

“我是说爱。”特莉丝没有察觉到叶奈法的变化，继续说着之前的话题。“凯思认为那是爱，可是她并不知道莫利希亚和她父亲之前的金钱来往，她是怎么判断---”

叶奈法在特莉丝继续钻牛角尖的时候阻止了她。“听着，无论她们俩的结局是什么，都和我们无关，因为做选择的是她们，你不必有自责感。”

特莉丝的眉毛纠结成几道弧度，她并不是自责，她只是对凯思表达的‘爱’产生了极度的困扰，一个以前她数次以为产生在身边而又消去的词语。

这时外面的车夫朝着里面喊了起来。

“女士们，马哈坎峡谷到了！”

马哈坎是矮人和非人种族的地盘，峡谷地区群山环绕，矮人们在中部地区建立了村落和集镇，此处盛产各类矿产，随处可见的是打铁铺和锻造工匠，矮人独特的酿酒，也让北方的商人经常到此处落脚进货。

根据叶奈法的意思，马车驶进了集镇的深处，这里有叶奈法的一个矮人朋友经营的旅店，专门接待北方各国来往的人，女术士们准备在此处歇脚暂时做些修整。

马哈坎向来不是什么观光圣地，平日素来只有商人和各国的情报贩子来回流窜，但今天显然不同，特莉丝发誓，她在采买回来的路上，至少碰上了三位巫师。

这三位巫师的想法明显和她们二人不相符合，他们穿的花枝招展，服装奢华高调，至少不像是来处理事务的样子。临近旅馆，又有一名女术士从里面走出来，特莉丝只顾着转过头盯着她看，忽略前方，一下撞上了前面挡在路中间的几个人，冲击让她把手中的物品散落一地。

“乡巴佬，走路看着点！”被撞上的人还没转身，就怒吼起来。

而这句话也让他接下来挨了一记麻痹咒语。

“嘴巴放干净些。”特莉丝抬着手，眼睛紧紧盯着对方，哪怕他再敢多说一句话，她也会让他后悔长了舌头。

然而她没料到，对方也是巫师。那个人先是装模作样的抱着自己的头好一阵，而后猛然向前甩出一道法术。

特莉丝连忙侧过身体躲过这一击，发梢却不幸牺牲。术士想杀了她，居然想都不想就要杀了她！特莉丝生气的咬着牙，施法的手势充满的了危险的气息。

两个人同时吟唱并抬起手来，然而特莉丝显然更胜一筹，她的吟唱更加清晰快速。随着最后一个音节结束，几道白色的光束射向术士，将他的手臂和脖颈缠住，打断了他的施法。

现在，特莉丝只需要轻轻动一动手指，那个人的肢体就会扭曲成人类达不到的水平。红发女术士的眼里闪着凌厉的光芒，但她始终没有杀意。

周围已经开始聚集观看这场战斗的人类，矮人们甚至有点幸灾乐祸，旅馆里的人似乎也受到了惊动，看起来术士的同伴挤进人群，想要阻止女术士，这时候有人喊了她的名字。

“梅莉葛德？“

有人认出了她，特莉丝一怔，转过头去看声源。

从人群中挤进来的是两男一女，都是法师，开口喊她名字的是一个高大的男人，消瘦略显刻薄的严肃相貌，他垂着眼睛看着特莉丝，再确认自己并没有认错人之后，突然露出一种奇怪的笑容，随即皱起眉苛责那个被束缚住了的术士。

“真是没用，连这种程度都输，以后就乖乖把嘴闭严。”

这个男人叫法瑞·海格森，一年前的一场对弈中，特莉丝是他的手下败将。

“我道歉，梅莉葛德。”

他的语气中没有任何歉意，仿佛例行程序一般，依旧低垂视线看着特莉丝，等待她解除魔法。

特莉丝动摇了，她在犹豫自己是否要就此罢休，一年期失败的阴影依旧在她心头萦绕，倘若她不放弃，就意味着要和另外三个巫师战斗。

特莉丝咬紧牙关，她认可战死，也不想如同丧家犬一般放弃，她追求强大和自我，如同叶奈法一般，此时是绝无可能收手的。

“道歉？至少要下跪吧？”

熟悉的声音响起，一双手搭在特莉丝的肩头，女人黑色卷发在特莉丝的魔法作用下微微扬起，脖颈间黑色五芒星耀石闪着不易察觉的光芒，她慢慢走上前，挡在特莉丝面前，紫色的眼眸满是不悦，瞪着法瑞。

法师有点惊讶，微微张开嘴嘀咕了一声。“温格堡的叶奈法？”

很快收起了惊讶，他轻蔑的笑了一声，看了看特莉丝。“没想到有名的叶奈法竟然和一个三流术士混在一起，实在是令我诧异。”

“是啊，但现在的问题是，我亲爱的三流法师快把你手下的法师大卸八块了。”叶奈法背过身，走到被法术禁锢的术士身边，眼神像是看见腐臭的食尸鬼一般，厌恶的摇了摇头。“如果还不按我说的做，就等着梦想成真吧。”

法瑞的脸一时白一时红，最终他妥协了，在更为强大的力量面前，让术士下跪道歉，然后一行人丧气的离开了。

“马哈坎似乎有术士游行队，说是学术探讨，我看就是出来玩的。”叶奈法望着离开的人的背影，双臂交叉在胸前，冷哼了一声。

“抱歉，叶娜，你想低调一些的。”

叶奈法迅速转回身来，似乎对特莉丝说的话有些不满，一瞬间对上了特莉丝泪眼汪汪的眼睛，所有情绪都消失了，她叹了口气。

“听着，特莉丝。魔法的修炼并非一朝一夕就能够达到某种境界，你还很年轻，相信我，你会更加出色，总归有那么一天，你的名字会被所有术士牢记在心。”

特莉丝听着叶奈法的声音，看着她的脸，看着她紫罗兰般的眼眸闪烁的自信光芒。她是涂了魅惑的乳霜吗？

没有。

那么为什么她会如此迷人？


	8. 第八章 追求者与乡间婚礼（上）

昨天的事情已经让马哈坎的术士游行队对两个人产生了强烈的敌意，叶奈法翻了几个白眼，对此不屑一顾。

不过这样的引人瞩目本来也不是她的初衷，于是在马哈坎只停留了一天，就朝着泰莫利亚和马哈坎的边界处启程。

理论上来讲，马哈坎隶属泰莫利亚，但因为自治度较高，加上人类并不喜欢自愿保护非人种族，所以实际上泰莫利亚的防守边界拉到了交界处。

进入泰莫利亚的盘查变得比以往更加严格，似乎驻守兵力也添加了不少人，特莉丝站在等候人群里朝前面望了望。

“最近有传闻尼弗迦德帝国开始蠢蠢欲动，看来并不是空穴来风。”

特莉丝指了指吊桥边上站着的军官和一个穿着紧身衣的男人。“看那边，各国的探子和间谍也开始走出自己的暖窝行动了。”

“尼弗迦德窥视北方早已不是新鲜事了，让我更在意的是现在法师们的政治地位。

“近几年来，公众对法师的认可度有所提升，他们不得不承认我们的能力和学识能够为现在的国家带来很大改变，而且能够为未来提供更加实际的帮助。”

“所以这是你的看法？”

“如果有这个机会，我想我会接受的，我的意思是，参政或者为巫师群体提供一份力量。”

叶奈法没有回话，对于这类的话题，她的想法要远比特莉丝更深远也更多虑。而对于她自己来说，她还有很多心愿没有实现，那是在权利地位和伟大的贡献之外的东西，对普通人来说平凡可及的心愿。

终于过了盘审的队伍，马车依旧在颠簸的小路上行进，再过一个村子，叶奈法打算直接用传送门到马里波，她的全身都在向她抗议一路上受的劳累。

“叶娜，你是不是也注意到有个人在跟踪我们？”特莉丝往身后看了看，这一路上有不少人与非人——骑马的、步行的、马车队。每个人都各自有各自行进的节奏，唯独有一个人与众不同。

“嗯哼，你想怎么对付他？”

特莉丝眨了眨眼睛，朝着叶奈法狡黠一笑，然后她右手手指曲起来，轻声念了一句咒语。过了没一会，不远处突然发出嘭的一声，然后一个人影突然跳了出来，身上罩着法障，对着两个人的马车喊起来。

“嘿！别再施法了，我出来了。”

叶奈法和特莉丝低下头咯咯的笑了起来，然后换上一副冷冰冰的样子，探出身子。

“你是谁？”

跟踪他们的人牵着马快步走上前来，刚看得清来人的相貌，特莉丝便一下子紧张起来，手上腾的燃起一团火焰，叶奈法被她吓了一跳。

“我认得他，和法瑞同行的法师。”

法师连忙举起手示意自己并非对立阵营。“女士们，冷静点，请相信我——莫利兹，绝无冒犯两位的意思。”

看到两位女术士美丽的脸庞依旧冷若冰霜，莫利兹又上前一步，朝向特莉丝。“我是被梅莉葛德小姐所吸引，一时鬼迷心窍，才跟了过来。”

这回轮到特莉丝窘迫了，她飞快的看了一眼叶奈法，发现对方眯着眼睛打量莫利兹，满是戒备。然后她放下手臂，咳嗽了几声掩盖自己的慌张。

在马里波的住行是由特莉丝来安排的。

当叶奈法说出目的地后，特莉丝那一瞬间非常复杂地神情被她快速的捕捉到。因为曾经是马里波的驻守术士，特莉丝在这里的人脉更加稳固，在局势紧张的当下行事也方便得多。

红发女术士去解决与莫利兹的感情问题了——那个术士在礼貌背后隐藏了一脸的轻狂和莫名的自信，并不是一个令人舒服的情人候选。叶奈法一边想，一边穿上斗篷，腰间别了一个便捷收纳包和几个用来装牛皮纸的圆筒，把在格莱斯公爵那里得到的牛皮纸装了进去，同时又带了几张空白的纸。

叶奈法要找一个人，根据卷轴的记载，这个人的族姓为布里奇，在十几年前曾经无意救过一位精灵贤者，作为报答，那位精灵给了他一颗能量石，而这颗能量石，正是叶奈法接下来要去寻找的遗迹的重要物品之一。

如果运气好，这颗石头应该还在布里奇家。

顺着线索来到马里波郊外的一个村子，小村子四面环着农田，因为较为偏僻，行进的路是村民自己填平和踩踏出来的曲折小径，也不经常打理，叶奈法驾着马一路上尽力躲避着马粪。不远处的村民只见一个黑白色的人影骑着马放着直路不走，偏歪歪斜斜的朝这边行进，直到她踩坏了几片农田时，有几个村民开始朝着她喊。

“天，就没有人能扫扫这路上的东西吗！”叶奈法好不容易到了村前，已经有村民对她的到来产生不满，但看她衣着不较常人，也不敢大声抱怨。

叶奈法下了马没有摘下斗篷，她的手向前一摊，黑色皮质手套上呈现数枚克朗。

面前的男人侃侃而谈，特莉丝却怀疑他给自己下了昏睡咒而困的睁不开眼，她身上带着一个魔法道具，和千里镜的用途一致，只不过是个一次性用品，是叶奈法需要紧急联络时使用的。

在莫利兹开始给介绍自己的成就时，特莉丝终于开口打断了他。“莫利兹先生，我想今天的谈话就先进行到这里吧。”

莫利兹的脸一会白一会红，他张了张嘴想说什么，最终还是闭上了。

特莉丝为了缓解他的尴尬，她抬手理了理自己的发丝，眉毛微微颦起。“虽然我还想和你继续聊聊，但是我来马里波毕竟不是为了填补思乡之情。”

莫利兹这时才有了些笑容，点点头。

送走了莫利兹，特莉丝立即联络了叶奈法，影像刚刚出现，就见到对面的人在翻找什么东西，完全没有看向这边。

“嗨，叶娜，你在忙着找什么呢？”

特莉丝没有听清叶奈法的回答，倒是听到了几句简短的咒骂声，过了一会，对面的人终于站在自己的面前。

“特莉丝？看来情人约会比我想象的要简短。”

“如果为泰莫利亚排一个无聊术士排行榜，他一定榜上有名。”特莉丝一脸无奈。“你那边进展如何？我要现在传送过去吗？”

“来吧，梅莉葛德女士，布里奇家那个孩子被怪物抓走，我们要抢猎魔人的活计了。”

传送门在叶奈法身后开启，特莉丝已经换好了男装，她走过来递给叶奈法一把匕首，后者熟练的接过别在腰际。

“艾琳·布里奇，在出嫁的路上失踪，整个护送队伍全部失踪。”叶奈法指了指地图。“在这儿。”

“关于怪物，我们有什么情报吗？”

“没有。”叶奈法皱起眉头。“如果布里奇那个小丫头死了，整个事情就更麻烦了。”

“我们先去看看吧。”

两个人出了屋子，还有村民很好奇的朝这边看，乡下的空气一如既往的好，田地里农作物正在成长关键期，这也决定了村民下半年的生活品质，两个人骑着马绕开田地朝前踏行。

女术士没有猎魔人那样敏锐的五感，只能用法术把地面照的光亮，好让地上的痕迹更加明确。

但事实证明，并没有这样做的必要，因为现场实在是过于惨不忍睹，但凡有眼睛的人，都能看清楚这儿发生了什么。事故发生在一天前，这里一共有五具尸体，大多是被粗暴的打击导致骨骼断裂或者血肉模糊，马车已经散架，车上的物品被人拿走了，奇怪的是并没有马的尸体，也没有看到新娘艾琳·布里奇的尸体。

叶奈法扯下斗篷俯下身仔细查看地上的痕迹，幸运的是这片土地略微湿泞，痕迹清晰可辩，似乎看到了蛛丝马迹，她忽然翻身上马。“特莉丝，跟上我。”

此时特莉丝还在低头查看自己这边的情况，就听到一声命令，一回头人已经策马奔出去好远，也只好连忙跟上。

跑出几公里外，叶奈法终于放慢了速度，特莉丝在她身侧勒马，扭过头看向她，埋怨的念道。“叶娜....”

叶奈法比了个噤声的手势，然后向前指了指，特莉丝顺着手势看过去，惊讶的张了张嘴。

那不远处是四五个巨魔，正围着一个穿着新娘装扮的女人说着什么，旁边堆着的是人类的货物，女人已经被吓得有点恍惚，身上的新娘妆也已经破破烂烂，不知道有没有正常进食。

“太多了。”叶奈法小声说道。“我本想用法式轰过去解决这些怪物，现在看来行不通。”

“这些巨魔没杀死布里奇？”

“谁知道，巨魔的思考回路不正常。”

两个人下了马，巨魔还没有发现她们的存在，特莉丝想了想，拉住叶奈法的手臂。“也许我们可以尝试和这些巨魔沟通一下？”

叶奈法突然凑近，盯着特莉丝的眼睛看了一会，确认对方是理性的说出这番话后，移开了视线。特莉丝仿佛被扼住喉咙后得以喘息，吐了一口气。

“如果他们有攻击行为，我需要立即反击。”

“好，我来负责防御。”

几个巨魔似乎在翻看抢来的人类货物，另几个人在对着艾琳说话，新娘在拼命理解巨魔话语的意思，作出相应的回答。

翻看货物的巨魔注意到了叶奈法和特莉丝，几步走上前来作出防御的姿态，禁止两个女术士上前。

“停下，女人，不能，来。”

叶奈法和特莉丝对着他们简单行礼，这似乎让巨魔很开心。

“你们，礼貌，不像，坏人类，人类，坏坏。”

“你们这是在做什么？”特莉丝指了指布里奇，后者发现有人来救她，显然有些激动，但显然她现在连站起来的力气都没有了。“我想要带她离开。”

“不行，新娘，巨魔带来的，婚礼，看，人类攻击。”

“巨魔生气，打烂他们，新娘，得婚礼。”

叶奈法皱眉，她的耐心基本快要消失了，更别提她有多花一秒时间理解巨魔的意思，于是她双手交叠环着胸前，等特莉丝处理局面。

“你们想要看婚礼？”特莉丝苦笑了一下。“你把她交给我，我带着新郎来找你们举办婚礼。”

至于守不守信，那是另一回事。

“不行！巨魔看！现在，看，女人才能走。”

特莉丝叹了一口气，然后她扭头看了看叶奈法，黑发女术士一脸‘你看我做什么’的表情，让她在心底笑了起来，她用手指向黑白色的女人。

“我和她在这里结婚，你们看过后，能把艾琳交给我吗？”

巨魔面面相觑，叶奈法一愣，吃惊的望着特莉丝的背影，然后无奈地用手遮住脸。

这绝对是她的报复。


	9. 第九章 追求者与乡间婚礼（下）

山丘周围布满了生长茂盛的附子草，特莉丝坐在一面裸露的岩石上，在她脚边无规律的摆放着白屈花、月蔷薇和雏菊等各样的花瓣，旁边有棵杉木，倚树而坐的是十分憔悴的新娘布里奇，两个人正在编着花环。四周是忙着布置现场的巨魔，显然他们的审美并不出众，小山丘上布满了之前从马车上掠来的物件，巨魔不知道这些东西的用途，看见什么能搭配在一起就歪歪扭扭的摆上去。

叶奈法离她们有些距离，还戴着她黑色的斗篷，在山间清风中微微翻动，她背对着一众，手轻轻的拍着马儿的脖颈和鬓毛。

特莉丝抬起眼看了看黑白色的身影，在这山野中像是褪色的幽魂。于是叹了口气再次专注手中的花环，她知道叶奈法在生气，觉得她的策略太没有效率，虽然本人没有说出口，但是她手中捏着的水晶本来就是打算用狂轰乱炸的法式杀个片甲不留的。

连特莉丝也想不明白自己为什么会说出那句话，即便冷静过后，也只能想起五月节那天晚上，那个柔和而随波逐流的女术士。她的手指勾起花梗，想要让它穿过花环。

叶奈法是个十分矛盾的女人，她外在锐利而张扬，内在却十分温柔而不安，而一想到未来有人能够让她坦然的展现这一面，特莉丝就嫉妒的咬紧下嘴唇。

巨魔吵吵嚷嚷起来，叶奈法没有理会，抬头望着一团一团的厚积云，阳光忽然射进她的眼里，她快速低下头，眯起了紫色的眼眸。今天的天气格外的晴朗，就像是为了布里奇的婚礼而存在的。

与某人相爱相守。哪怕这是假想，她也从来没有浮现过，这和她是否是一位女术士无关，婚礼在她心中似乎是遥不可及的存在，她没有爱人的能力，也不觉得这世界上谁能够自始至终的爱着她。

幸运的是，布里奇还活着。

回过神，她已经转过身看向布里奇，自然也就映入了特莉丝的眼中，叶奈法有些惊慌，她在不经意间又流露出了微妙的情感，她讨厌每次都会被特莉丝捉到，更讨厌特莉丝望向她时，总是带着习惯性示弱和氤氲的双眼，她毫无戒备的模样，让叶奈法心虚、动摇。

“女人，快点婚礼，举行，巨魔，看。”

岩石般的身体横档在两个人之间，也打断了刚刚一瞬间的无形的联系，特莉丝还记得要办正事，她俯身拿起地上的两个花环，顺便安慰了一下布里奇，然后在巨魔的注视下，走向叶奈法。

本就是十分诡异的仪式现场，在巨魔断断续续唱的莫名其妙的调子里显得更加怪异，连本还在生气的叶奈法都憋不住笑了起来，特莉丝将花环戴在自己的头上，然后让那个唱调子的巨魔闭上了嘴巴。

她抬起手来，犹豫了一下，然后轻抚掉叶奈法头上的兜帽。风让女术士的卷发翻滚起来，也吹来了丁香和醋栗的味道，特莉丝弯着眼睛笑起来，然后将手中的花环戴在她头上，有些眷恋与不舍，手指擦过花瓣，微微颤抖。

叶奈法看到她的笑容，就像五月温煦的阳光，轻柔却足够温暖，花环就像是特莉丝的发饰，一切都是那么自然而美好，然后听到她轻轻开启唇瓣，念出那段耳熟能详的誓言。

虚幻缥缈，两个女术士都不由得有些迷失，哪怕这是她们经历过的最糟糕最贫瘠的典礼，而在这太过舒适的美好背后，却也让她们的心情跌落谷底。

爱，是多么的简单，却又多么的难。

叶奈法不相信，而特莉丝却还不明白。

“继翻墙后，和女术士结婚。”特莉丝感慨万千。“这又是一个能够载入史册的举动。”

“等到吟游诗人为你编写传记的时候，我会记得和他们提起的。”叶奈法翻身上马，然后拉上艾琳·布里奇让她坐稳马背。

“什么时候能改改的你的习惯。”

“亲爱的，刚刚不是提到了吗？”看见特莉丝一脸疑惑，叶奈法狡黠一笑。“直到死亡将我们分离。”

这场对弈以特莉丝告败为终结，两个人骑马往村子里赶路，马蹄刚踏入村子就被村民围了起来，叶奈法本想直接询问艾琳获取能量石，但一下马，虚弱的布里奇就立即被带回家里治疗了，村子里的人会通用语的太少，沟通起来也不是特别流畅，两个人也只好等待艾琳恢复过来。

小酒馆人不算太多，两个女术士选了一个窗边的座位落座，特莉丝点了一份鸡肉三明治，吃了一口就扔在了一边，叶奈法见状只默默喝着杯子里的树莓汁，不再点任何食物。

“接下来要去哪里？”

“如果一切顺利，沿着西北方向，跨泰莫利亚的国境。”

“这是奔着瑞达尼亚去吗？正巧我要去一趟艾瑞图萨。”

叶奈法抬眼。“回学院？想念你的禁欲生活了？”

“我只是需要借阅几本书。况且你也是学院学生，禁止外出不代表你不能偷偷溜出去。”特莉丝顿了顿，突然心生一念，装作思考的样子，“让我想想，叶娜是我几届前的学生呢？”

突然鼻尖一阵电流麻痹的感觉，特莉丝低声惊呼，然后看到对面的女术士搭在桌子上的手微微翘起来，她用口型无声的告诉她闭嘴。

红发女人耸了耸肩膀，拿起杯子继续饮用果汁。

这时候有人来到她们的桌子前，打断了她们的对话，艾琳已经醒过来了，叶奈法听后立即动身，跟着他去找布里奇。

一看到布里奇的家，叶奈法就下意识觉得事态并没有朝着她预料的方向进行，整个村子只有布里奇家的建造用的是最好的石料，一进门，整体的家具材质也不像普通农户能够负担得起的，叶奈法焦虑的握紧拳头。

能量石被她们卖掉了。

“感谢两位大人的援手，若是能报答两位，我愿意为你们做任何事。”看来艾琳继承了家族良好的品性。

“我需要知道能量石的下落。”

听到有点陌生的词汇，艾琳反应了几秒，才明白黑白服饰女士的问题。“如果您说的是那块奇怪的石头的话，它在两年前被我父亲卖给维吉玛来的商人了。”

“你还记得那商人有什么特征吗？”

艾琳躺在床上笑了笑。“我知道他属于哪儿——维吉玛的黑玫瑰。”

黑玫瑰，维吉玛神殿区最大的地下势力，整个泰莫利亚无人不知无人不晓的恶棍组织。

现在，这件事不仅没有按照叶奈法的预想发展，甚至变得麻烦起来。不过她并不担心和黑玫瑰打交道，更让叶奈法担心的是，她不知道黑玫瑰要能量石做什么。

叶奈法的手碰了碰腰间的卷轴，根据她事先的调查，这张图格莱斯那家伙应该没有让其他人拷贝过，那么这个地下组织的目的则是她能否再次拥有能量石的关键。

“叶娜，我们现在要赶去维吉玛吗？”特莉丝也感到不妙。

“我在维吉玛认识一个术士，他应该能协助我在这里直接开一个传送门进行超远距离传送。”叶奈法说道，“但问题是，我只能做到一个人传送。”

长距离传送，依照特莉丝现在的能力还做不到，所以她听明白叶奈法话中的含义——要就此作别吗？

特莉丝的泪水瞬间就涌上眼眶，速度之快令叶奈法也目瞪口呆。“叶娜！你答应过我能和你同行的！！”

“我的天，快收回你的眼泪。”叶奈法用手拍着特莉丝的眼睛，好像这样做就能让特莉丝的泪水回到泪腺里。“女术士不适合眼泪。”

当着布里奇还有其他人的面，哭哭啼啼的闹着的两个女术士，怎么看都十分荒唐，叶奈法也理解这一点，于是她糊弄着特莉丝先离开了众人的视线。

“好了，别哭了，我来教你传送，你可以和我一起。”筋疲力尽的黑发女术士感觉自己似乎真的娶了一位要命的妻子。如果这是真的，她应该盘算怎么离婚了。

“我就知道！”特莉丝像是用了魔法，刚刚还一脸苦瓜像一下又变成平常的样子。

“去把《高阶传送魔法的构成》再读一遍，就是伊沃·里克特的那本书，我去附近找找源力聚集的地方，然后我们在那里汇合。”


End file.
